Just Another Love Story
by GantoSci
Summary: [COMPLETED] Ada Kim Namjoon, mantannya Hoseok. Dan Min Yoongi, gebetannya Hoseok. YoonSeok vs NamSeok


Hoseok masih belum bisa meminum jus jeruk itu secara normal. Jemarinya begitu kagok memegangi sedotan, bibirnya terbentuk aneh dalam menyeruput, dan kerongkongannya mengemban tugas dengan susah payah. Dari pergerakan jakunnya, ia terlihat menelan sesuatu yang berduri dan amat besar.

Matanya juga mengerjab sembarang. Kadang super cepat, kadang tidak berkedip dulu beberapa lama. Grogi dan bepikir keras secara bersamaan.

Pantatnya digeser beberapa kali, duduk diperbaiki beberapa kali. Ben-nar- benar tidak nyaman. Padahal sofa _De Lamour_ adalah termasuk tempat duduk yang paling Hoseok suka.

Kenapa Hoseok seperti berada di pengadilan? Karena kini, di cafe langganannya itu, di minggu siang yang cukup cerah, penghujung musim semi, duduk di sebelahnya sang mantan dan di hadapannya sang gebetan.

Si mantan, pria penyandang marga Kim duduk bersandar dengan pose _songong._ Tangan direntang lebar-lebar di sisi atas sandaran sofa. Kaki terkangkang, dada membusung dan tampang penuh arogan.

Sedang si gebetan, pria pengujar _satoori_ Daegu yang sangat kental, jauh lebih dewasa dan tenang pembawaannya. Tatapannya memang menusuk dan auranya benar-benar tidak bersahabat, tapi mengingat pemuda manis -yang ia sebut sebagai my sunshine-nya- itu masih belum resmi menjadi kekasihnya, jadi ia harus bisa menahan diri dan menjaga sikap.

"Em..."Hoseok buka suara, takut-takut ia melirik keduanya, yang satu bergeming yang satu langsung tersenyum menanggapi.

"Ne, Hoseokki?"balas yang paling tua.

"Ka, kalian tidak haus? Ko, kopimu sepertinya sudah dingin, Hyung. Dan slush-mu benar-benar sudah mencair, Namjoon."

Dua pasang ekor mata itu beralih sebentar ke minuman masing-masing. Oh, benar juga. Sekedar menyentuh wadah minuman saja tidak, apalagi meminumnya. Yang terhidang di hadapan mereka tetap sama seperti terakhir pelayan meletakkannya.

Pegangan cangkir kopi diraih, bibir tipis itu menyeruputnya hingga setengah habis. Sedang di sisi lain orange slush tetap tidak digubris oleh Namjoon.

"Ini ya, si kurus pendek yang mengincarmu,"karena Namjoon lebih tertarik mengisi mulutnya dengan kata-kata menyebalkan dulu, "Heol, jika kau menerimanya, kau akan benar-benar diterwakan, Hoseok-a. Mereka akan mengejekmu habis-habisan, bahwa standarmu dalam memilih pacar menurun drastis."

"Ditertawakan atau tidak, si mantan ternyata masih sangat peduli yah,"kata Yoongi santai tersenyum miring, "untuk apa kau ikut duduk di meja kami heoh,"ujarnya kemudian menatap dingin.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan cafenya sedang penuh. Salah apa bergabung dengan kenalan kampus."

"Kau bisa mencari cafe lain kan."

"Aku maunya di sini, lebih enak dan memang langgananku. Aneh kan, menahan selera hanya karena ada orang tidak disuka. "

"Selera apa, kau bahkan belum menyentuh gelasmu."

Namjoon diam sesaat, baginya sekarang berbasa-basi sepertinya tidak usah dilanjutkan, "belum genap sebulan kami putus, kau pasti tahu dia masih sering memikirkanku. Dan aku bisa saja membuatnya kembali kepadaku."

"Waaah, yang 'membuang' kini minta 'dipungut' heoh."

"Berhenti mendekatinya jika kau tidak ingin menyesal."

"Jangan mencuri kata-kataku, Bocah."

Hoseok makin menciut. Dirinya paling lemah dengan situasi seperti ini. Ingin mencairkan suasana, tapi bagaimana, wong dirinya yang sedang mereka debatkan. Salah-salah kata, bisa makin runyam keadaannya. Mahasiswa tingkat dua jurusan tari itu menggigit bibir, sudah tidak betah lagi duduk di sini. Barangkali pamit sebentar akan sangat berguna untuk kebaikan batin serta pikirannya. Baru juga mau berdiri, niatnya langsung diinterupsi.

"Kau mau ke mana?"/"Mau ke mana, Hoseokki?"

Namjoon bertanya tanpa melepas pandangan ke arah Yoongi. Sedang Yoongi bertanya dengan senyum dan menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok menelan ludah dan mengekeh samar dibuat-buat, "toilet?"

.

.

Annyeong haseo ~

Maap, ya. Kalo tetiba update ini, sedangkan ff ganto yang lain masih dtelantarkan (tahu ajalah, yang mood2an)

Well, begini, pas fangirling baru ngeh kalo hari ini hari apa bagi Hobie. So, ganto langsung usahain bakalan bikin ff khusus untuk Hobie. Nah, berarti baru dpt ide dan baru diketik tadi kkkkk kalo byk typo dan kurang bagus mian ne ya... Hope you still enjoy it.

.

.

 _"AAAPPPUA?!"_

Hoseok langsung meringis, teriakan Seokjin benar-benar menggelegar di seberang sana. Bahkan ia pikir, orang di toilet sebelah mungkin bisa juga mendengarnya.

"Hyung! Reaksimu _lebay_ sekali sih."

 _"Omo! Tentu saja, Hobie! Kau bilang kau sedang di De Lamour bersama Namjoon dan Yoongi kan. Astaga! Astaga! Bagaimana aku tidak kaget heoh! Namjoon dan Yoongi akhirnya bertemu! Heol! Aku sarankan kau siap-siap menerima malu dan menghubungi rumah sakit. Yoongi itu memang cool dan tenang, tapi kau sendiri tahu kan, dia hanya bisa tersenyum dan melunak kepadamu. Sisi dingin dan kejamnya mudah saja keluar untuk orang lain. Dan Namjoon itu suka mencari gara-gara kan, ditambah dia juga emosian."_

"Makanya aku menelponmu, Hyuuuuuung,"rengek Hoseok, "plis, tolong. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata dan berbuat apa. Sumpah, mencekam sekali."

 _"Aduh, bagaimana ya. Apa aku ke sana juga? Terus, aku ngapain dong."_

"Hyung di mana sekarang?"

 _"Di salon bareng Jimin."_

"Jimin? Maksudmu Park Jimin? Jangan bilang Park Jimin sepupunya Jungkook."

 _"Em..."_

"Heol! Bisa-bisanya kau hang out dengan sainganku, Hyung!"

 _"Hehe. Habis anaknya manis sih, baik, penurut. Kookie saja tidak pernah mau aku ajak main, tapi dia langsung setuju meski kami tidak dekat dan baru beberapa kali bertemu. Hyosang sedang keluar kota, Taetae dan Kookie sibuk kencan, dan aku tidak mungkin mengganggu waktumu dengan Yoongi kan. Lalu, sendirian di hari Minggu gitu? Iseng sih mengajak Jimin, tapi ternyata dia mau. Yaaa, begitu deh."_

"Tentu saja dia langsung mau. Siapa yang tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan satu-satunya sahabat seorang Min Yoongi."

 _"Hei, tidak baik berpikiran begitu. Sebelum mengenal Yoongi, Kookie sudah sering cerita kok, kalau Jimin itu anaknya memang baik dan suka berteman."_

"Hooo. Jadi Hyung akan beralih mendukungnya, begitu."

 _"Ish! Mana mungkin ih! Aku sendiri yang mengenalkanmu kepada Yoongi kan, biar bisa lupa sama si brengsek itu. Jimin manis, tapi kau itu juga tak kalah manis, Hobie-a~ Aku menyukaimu ~"_

"Huek."

 _"Haha. Hei! Kembali lagi ke masalah inti! Jangan lama-lama meninggalkan mereka berdua saja."_

"A! Iya!"

 _"Aku ke sana sekarang ya. Aduh, Jimin bagaimana dong, tambah ribet kalau dia juga ikutan. OH! Aku akan menghubungi Jackson. Akhir-akhir ini dia cukup dekat dengan Ken, aku bisa tanya kontak dia ke Ken."_

"Jackson ya... "

Hoseok tersenyum tipis, teringat nama yang menjadi salah satu penyebab _cek cok_ -nya dengan Namjoon ketika masih bersama.

 _"Hobie?"_

"O! Ne. Kalau dia menghubungi Namjoon, pasti Namjoon akan pergi."

 _"Yup. Aku akan mengurusnya dengan Ken, kau tenang saja."_

"Ne."

 _"Aku jamin, setelah tahu Namjoon masih menyukaimu, malam ini Yoongi tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu. Siap-siap ya."_

"Siap-siap apanya ih!"

 _"Kuberitahu ya, seumur-umur, dari balita sampai detik ini- apa ya, baru kali ini lho, dia benar-benar serius sama seseorang."_

"Ish! Hyung ih! Hehe."

 _"Nah, nanti malam dia pasti menembakmu fufu ~ . Dan bukannya tidak mugkin langsung menyerang-"_

"Kututup telponnya ya, Hyung. Bye."

.

.

 **Just another Hoseok's Love Story**

YoonSeok vs NamSeok

Warning! BoysLove! Typo(s)!

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Hoseok akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Seperti yang dikatakan Seokjin, beberapa saat setelah ia kembali dari toilet, Namjoon tampak sibuk dengan handphonennya.

Menyamankan kembali pantatnya pada sofa cafe, Hoseok lalu memandangi Namjoon yang sudah berdiri, siap berlalu pergi.

Mantan kekasihnya itu lalu agaknya enggan beranjak sebenarnya, tapi seseorang yang kini sama pentingnya juga seperti Hoseok tiba-tiba memintanya untuk bertemu. Pelampiasan cemburunya jadi perlahan memudar, terganti dengan pamitan gaya sarat tak rela. Di sana ada yang menunggunya, tapi di sini ada yang ingin dilindunginya.

"Sampai kapan kau hanya berdiri tak jelas hha,"jengah Yoongi, "kalau mau pergi, pergi saja. Dari awal kau memang tidak seharusnya berada di sini."

Mulut Namjoon langsung mengeja 'fuck' untuk Yoongi. Dan melirik Hoseok dengan desahan malas.

"Aku bukannya apa, hanya saja, lebih baik kau sendirian daripada bersama pria lain di cafe langganan kita. Lain kali jangan memilih-"

"Aku yang kebetulan mengajaknya ke sini,"sanggah Yoongi, "langganan kalian ya. Okay, ini terakhir kalinya kami ke sini. Apa ada tempat 'kenangan' kalian lagi heoh. Tapi yang pasti apartemenku tidak kan."

Dan akan seperti yang dikatakan Seokjin lagi, jika handphone Namjoon tidak membunyikan notif berkali-kali, karena tepat setelah Yoongi berkata begitu, kerah bajunya langsung ditarik kasar oleh Namjoon. Mereka akan saling pukul, namun mengingat Jackson adalah tipikal yang mudah merajuk, Namjoon memilih untuk secepatnya berlalu pergi.

.

.

"Em, terima kasih untuk hari ini, Hyung."

Hoseok tersenyum manis setelah Yoongi membukakan seltbetnya.

"Ne. Kau juga."

Balas Yoongi tersenyum lembut, menumpu wajahnya pada lengan yang ditempel pada badan stir. Ia pandangi Hoseok dalam-dalam, membuat pemuda Gwangju itu belum mau membuka pintu mobil, merasa Yoongi masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa kau sama seperti Namjoon?"

"Eh?"

"Masih terikat masa lalu?"

"Ee, dia- dia, mustahil dia masih memikirkanku, Hyung."

"Well, terserah. Yang aku tanya itu kau."

"Aku, aku..."

Yoongi mengelus sebentar pucuk kepala Hoseok yang tertekuk dalam. Berlanjut dengan usapan lembut di sebelah pipinya, "hei, kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak padaku. Jujur saja."

Hoseok mengulum bibirnya, tiba-tiba saja cairan bening memaksa keluar dari sudut matanya, "ne..."ucapnya gemetar.

"Yosh!"

"Eh?"

Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melongo mendapati Yoongi memasangkan kembali seltbetnya dan melajukan mobil. Meninggalkan asrama kampusnya yang ia pandangi dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Kita mau ke mana, Hyung?"heran Hoseok.

"Ke tempat Namjoon."

"HHa?"

"Seokjin sering menceritakanmu, termasuk kau yang berpura kuat ketika Namjoon memutuskanmu. Kau tidak menangis, kau bahkan hanya bersedih sebentar saja. Tapi justru itu yang membuat Seokjin menyimpulkan bahwa kau benar-benar terpukul."

Hoseok menyimak dengan baik, sembari memberengut mengingat-ingat hari demi hari yang ia lalui setelah putus dengan Namjoon. Setelah Namjoon benar-benar muak dengan perbedaan mereka yang terlalu banyak, perselisihan mereka yang bahkan ada pada hal-hal kecil, pemikiran yang tak sama yang bukannya tercipta untuk saling melengkapi. Dan pembenaran dalam lubuk hati masing-masing, bahwa hubungan mereka tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi.

"Kalau Namjoon, tentu saja dia masih memikirkanmu. Mana ada yang bisa dengan mudah melupakan seseorang seperti dirimu. Tapi kau, aku jadi semakin yakin setelah kejadian di cafe tadi, kalau terkadang Namjoon masih sering muncul dalam pikiranmu. Wajar sih. Kalian berpacaran selama setahun lebih kan, yang minta putus juga Namjoon bukannya kau. Jadi akui saja, bahwa masih ada yang menggajal dalam hatimu."

Hoseok menjawab dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Hubungi Namjoon, tanya dia ada di mana sekarang."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ga ding, becanda kkkkk

.

.

.

Bukan. Bukan.

Yoongi bukannya berencana menyatukan kembali Namjoon dan Hoseok. Mana mungkin dia mau menyerahkan sunshine boy-nya kepada orang lain. Sejak Seokjin, teman sepermainnya, memperkenalkannya dengan Hoseok, teman kuliah Taehyung -adiknya Seokjin-, perasaan Yoongi tergelitik oleh rasa ingin tahu yang menggebu-ngebu.

Yoongi tidak pernah menjalin hubungan asmara dengan siapapun. Sepanjang hidupnya ia hanya berkencan dengan musik. Mengasah bakatnya terus menerus tanpa henti, meskipun sudah menjadi composer di usia dini.

Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang berhasil mengalihkan rasa cintanya terhadap musik. Sebulan pula, singkat sekali, tapi Yoongi sudah sangat menginginkan Hoseok.

Jadi yang Yoongi inginkan sekarang adalah, Hoseok benar-benar menuntaskan masalahnya dengan Namjoon. Agar rasa canggung seperti tadi, tidak ada lagi dalam pertemuan Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Karena lagu yang ia ciptaan khusus untuk Hoseok akan rampung beberapa hari lagi, lagu yang akan Yoongi gunakan untuk _menembak_ sang pujaan hati.

"Lampiaskan sekarang,"begitu kata Yoongi, setelah memakirkan mobilnya di sebuah restoran, "katakan apa ingin kau katakan, berteriak kalau perlu. Memukulnya, menjambak rambutnya atau apalah, pokoknya lampiaskan semua kekesalanmu. Jadi setelah ini kau bisa tenang tanpa perlu memikirkannya lagi. Kau menahannya selama ini kan. Menyimpan semuanya di dalam hati. Keluarkan semuanya malam ini. Kau tak perlu takut, aku yakin dia akan mengerti."

Hoseok terdiam beberapa saat. Memandang lekat kedua mata Yoongi. Perlahan-lahan ia tersenyum. Wajahnya kemudian segar dan terlihat antusias.

"Apa perlu aku temani?"tanya Yoongi.

"Tidak perlu, Hyung. Aku saja yang akan masuk."

"Masuk? Tidak menyuruhnya keluar hm? Nanti kalian jadi tontonan lho."

"Biarin."

Yoongi mendengus lucu, lalu mengasak gemas surai Hoseok, "kuharap minuman di mejanya masih banyak."

"Yup! Aku akan menyiramnya! Pasti!"

"Okay."

Sebelum membuka pintu mobil, Hoseok sempatkan tersenyum manis dan mengecup singkat kedua pipi Yoongi, sambil berbisik, "gomawo."

Oh.

Persetan dengan sok-sok romantis memakai lagu untuk _menembak_ nanti. Yoongi jadi ingin memiliki Hoseok malam ini.

"Dan aku mencintaimu."

Hoseok termangu, namun sepersekian detik kemudian terkekeh manis, "nado,"cicitnya malu-malu.

.

.

END

.

.

HAPPY SOPEDAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!

Katanya hari ini, 24 Desember itu pertemuan pertama Yoongi and Hoseok kkkkk So, Ganto iseng mau coba-coba YoonSeok sekalian ikutan ngerayain itu.

Gamsahamnida ^^

Happy Sope Day

.

.

 **Ganto, 24 Desember 2016**


End file.
